


Angels

by Philosophizes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short little thing about where the Holy See finds angels on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

The problem with angels and demons, the Holy See reflected, was that once you got down to it, demons were really just angels that refused to do their proper jobs and, as such, looked exactly like the angels who actually were about God’s business.

That made things a little hard sometimes.

He saw angels about regularly- that is, he saw the lowest tier of angels, the basic messengers. The human forms they forced themselves into glowed to his sight, and the brush of their hidden glory against his soul left him with a few moments’ burst of joy and whisper of Enochian in his mind as the angel acknowledged his presence in their day-to-day duties of small kindnesses to further the work of the Lord.

Occasionally on one of the cultural excursion he did in the course of politics and diplomacy, a museum curator or a tour guide or a teacher would show a great shine of glory and the Holy See would take a long look and focus, and catch a glimpse of a crown-like halo or a spectral scepter and smile a little to himself as the Principality caught his eye and the bits of it that didn’t translate well into human sense would bend and weave and give a mental greeting that echoed in his head for hours afterwards, equations and patterns of color and shadow undulating behind his eyes.

And he had battlefield memories of power behind the roars and screams and gallop of horses’ hooves and the mechanics of modern warfare that ran deep into the fabric of the Earth and first gave him strength at the expense of the kingdoms of Europe, then took the power from him as he shut himself up in Saint Peter’s to attend to his Pope, the Holy See little more than a mile or so of land the King of Italy refused to touch.

Sometimes, now, when he slips away to stay a month or so to help with humanitarian aid, he will see a soldier in a convoy or a guerrilla fighter taking a short rest who seems a little too sharp, a little too focused, and he can see the universe twist to accommodate the overwhelming death and revolution of a Power shoved into human form for a few short hours, providing spirit for their ‘comrades’.

Only rarely does he see angels around the Vatican, and he tries to take that as a sign of faith- that he is doing well, that he is forgiven his mistakes and trusted to correct them. 

Sometimes, this is hard to do.


End file.
